Test Results Failure
by Brad C
Summary: COMPLETE - Researches may not always be accurate as they should be... [Nii Jieni x Kougaiji - One Shot - Contains Spoilers from Ep 14 - Saiyuki Reload]


**Title:** Test Results - Failure  
**Description:** Inspired by Saiyuki Reload, EP 14  
**Disclaimers:** Copyright© By Kazuya Minekura  
  
**Author's Notes:** A rather different twist of my newly founded pairing... and different scenario than "Master of Puppets", which I'm still currently writing, even though is something taken out from a certain episode. Another thing, it contains spoilers... You might want to think twice before reading it, if you have not seen it.

* * *

The footsteps echoed slowly into a large chamber filled with extensive structural pillars, columns by columns scattered separately standing high above the floor plain. The prince proceeds walking swiftly further into the room, not knowing nor have had carefully thought about the consequences. As foolish as he was, he never really had much of a choice with a stepmother like Gyokumen consistently on his case. He would always bottled it up and never spoke of it, not even to those he trusted. And then there's a doctor who did more than just watching his back.   
  
It was about time.  
  
He could finally hear the footsteps of the prince.  
  
The doctor's brown eyes continuously followed the walking figure, he watched as the shape reflected back to his spectacles and through his oculus. He had been eyeing on the young prince like a hawk dawning on his prey. He mused. A long grin stretched across his lips as the prince continued closer into the chamber, he was quite aware the where about of Kougaiji would be or the state of obvious, where the young redhead prince would always be for his most royalty delays.  
  
Although, as a bioengineer such as himself should be making new discoveries and researches per usual, but instead he had been lingering about in a monstrous room for more than several hours. He had the power over most of things, since because he understood and understands; processing thoughts like a weak human being that was designed for. And as a human and having such professions such as a doctor, he was a creature with brains in comparison to nerve-racking, thoughtless demons he was ever brought into the world with. It was just disgusting. He felt sick, even thinking about it. They were nothing but just low-leveled minded creatures that can't seem to separate smart from stupidity. They were nothing, but flawless thinkers.   
  
Nii Jieni had had known better then just spending his free hours leaning behind the bulky cylinders. What for? It was for the life entertainment, fooling with creatures that seem to show more superiority than anyone could ever imagine. Even if it was the Minus Wave that could be mistaken for something else.   
  
Patiently enough, the wait was over.   
  
Nii Jieni poked and swung his head around the corner of the large pole. He had to see where he had wanted the prince position to be - close. He then carelessly straddles into the open. Kougaiji gave a mere jump as he startled to a halt and to see someone such as him making such appearance.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Oh..." The man voice echoed, as he said it.   
  
The doctor stood there aimlessly in cool, calm and laid-back positioned with both hands shoved into his lab coat pocket. He looked more than half bored and lifeless. He needed something to do and fast... But his target has already made it. And such things like these really take no time at all to deal with.   
  
The man had stood solidly there before him; he would not move nor budge a single muscle. What did he actually want? He definitely had no interest in wording with him either. He glared dauntingly at the human furiously. It was certainly a waste of time for such creature that looked so normal, who would even stand a chance against him. First was demon prince, son of Gyoumao and secondly, humans are no match for demons. However, a fight certainly was not what he was look for.   
  
The prince mumbled, "I have no intentions in talking to you."   
  
"Ah... Yes..." Nii voiced cutting in linguistically with the same grinning smile.   
  
Kougaiji brushed off and continued on his way.  
  
"But you see..." The menacing doctor added, trailing off with his playful words.   
  
The walking motion stopped in-between the scientist and the pillar.   
  
"... I do."  
  
The scrummy doctor cocked his head slightly, as he continues keeping a straight contact with the redheaded demon. His eyes, however never left the figure with the constant glancing glares through his glasses. The doctor pulled out a white piece of paper that had been scribbles of words based on gathered up information of different findings and breakthroughs. He held the paper with grip of his two fingers, so that prince could see for himself.   
  
Lies.  
  
"Take a look..."  
  
More lies. Even if it meant...  
  
Kougaiji detested, looking more than intensify, but his curiosity only drew him closer towards the writings of the paper. "W-what is this?" His demon claw-hands reached for distant essayed paper. "Research..." The doctor simply answered, pushing his glasses up with his three fingers. Nii Jieni watched amusingly and of course, he never been quite astound to see the young prince being most fascinated by a simple piece of writing material.  
  
"Research?"  
  
It clearly meant nothing.   
  
The doctor adjusted his voice. "Ah, yes..."  
  
But what good would a piece of paper do?  
  
What good would a scrap of paper can do? Even someone who was born with such intelligence, yet different, would have interpreted it much sooner? And probably once they had figured it out, it would be much too late to reverse it. No matter what kind of species you are, life is something that cannot be mingled with.   
  
The prince continued to look at the useless piece of material, but nothing seemed to add up. Of course, it would've been helpful if he did had Sanzo and his three stooges for a hand, but that would be a very ridiculous thing to do considered the situation he was in now. He had encountered them numerous times, and each time more or less just backfired by just landing a hand.   
  
But this was...   
  
Pointless!  
  
"But... I can help you a lot with this research paper..." Nii Jieni smiled.  
  
The purplish-demon eyes darted upwards from the scribbled material that was covering half of his face. He was not amazed. He was definitely in no position to talk either; not knowing much what a craze whacked up scientist would or could do? He didn't know much about him, aside from the facts that he was an assistant, and somehow was connected to Gyokumen Kou.  
  
"How so?" The prince answered.  
  
The scrawny man thought. "Oh... Uh... Let see..."   
  
The doctor tinkered with his own thoughts. What did he want to do or what would he like to do? It would be very shameful to let the prince be off like that. After all it was hard work of him getting here on his own. Ah... Yes... Another excuse. The prince showed up all by himself, than going through such troubles to get him here.   
  
It's such dirty work...   
  
However, the researches were mainly been gathered up combined of information about the prince's companions and their past. Even something this valuable and important, the prince, himself never knew a single thing about. But only a sleazy doctor such as Nii Jieni was capable to find out such evidence. And someone like him was more about than just getting the job done and also to get things done his way. He took charge more than just the entire laboratory, but those around him as well; he always has been one step ahead of the game.   
  
It never really mattered to him from what happened to his companion's past. It was something he never gave time and consideration to think about, even though they were always there by his side.  
  
Denial.   
  
Nii Jieni smiled devilishly.   
  
"How about, I show you..." he gestured one hand into the air.   
  
Sadly, Kougaiji had always been naïve one, but he never quite show it. He had always covered up his softer side in due respect for his mother, who had been sealed up for centuries. He would do everything and anything to retrieve her back into the world. Those who did not know him knew him as cold-blooded, insensitive, fierce demon; however he was passionate about some things that meant a lot to him.   
  
His continuum of voyeur was over. It had pretty much used up every minute of his time, including his daily work hours, just tempering with the prince's mind seem to make the day gone by faster. More so, it was to make the young boy believe in words spoken manipulative form, which has caused psychological impact in ones mind. He is a doctor; of course, he was bound to know these kind things.   
  
And short, sweet and informative words were always bests.   
  
The prince hesitated. "Show?"  
  
It was simple.  
  
He knew that Kougaiji's mind is stronger than most dumb-headed demons, but even so the prince couldn't tell from what's right from wrong, and mainly because everything he did was for himself. Even through the moronic short talk, the demon boy still couldn't figure it out. The young prince was definitely raised from a high-end class family for his polished and relentless behavior.   
  
Nii Jieni lifted his foot and took a step forward towards the young demon. He slowly took another step and then another. It never really came to him why such a creature like Kougaiji was born with such high intellect? Perhaps, he was just born damn lucky. Not to mention the parents he has, and raised him.   
  
He had finally reached a foot away from the demon prince.   
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Kougaiji stood his guard. Shit. He had been untimely, when the doctor who really did took a step before him. The prince hesitantly took a pace back, not knowing what was behind him. "Hn..." He immediately felt something hit his back. Trapped. He had been caught between a bastard doctor and a gigantic column that stood in his way.   
  
"Clearing matters..." Nii Jieni smirked.  
  
The prince shot at him. "I will kill you!" He glared at the man with hatred.   
  
"Ah... Is that so?" The sleazy doctor made his final step. He was at last face to face with the prince himself in a large chamber; there was no one else. He shot his hand past Kougaiji's pointed ears and held up the big pillar. The doctor whispered seductively into the prince's ear, almost like he like he was licking it "If you kill me..." The prince could do nothing, but to shift his head away. "I don't think, you're stepmother would be too happy about that..." The words made him cringed. He would do anything want her dead any day.  
  
Kougaiji's eyes continued to wander the floors as his head sanked with it. He had never felt so vulnerable, but he always was and always has been. The doctor took his two fingers and traced around the prince's jaw line, and lifted up his chin meeting with his. The demon prince couldn't bear to look, but the doctor's eyes continuously stared into his. He tried to move, but he couldn't shunt of a muscle in his body. The more he tried the more he felt afraid of what could be the worst of him. The prince wanted to cry for help, but nothing came. He felt the heavily breathing between him and the scientist.   
  
Silence.   
  
"Shall we try this again?" An unfamiliar voice, spoke from the man gazing before him. There was no hint of annoyance in his voice, nor any sense of mockery. It somehow felt slightly awkward and uncanny. Without a word... The brunette doctor slowly took his own mouth into the lips of the demon prince. Kougaiji could feel the deep sensation of the man's tongue swerving around in his mouth. It felt like it was an endless passionate and feverish touch taking over his body.   
  
No it can't be...   
  
But was this what he truly wanted?  
  
Kougaiji closed his eyes hoping it was the last of him, but the last of the caress kiss was over. Nii Jieni finally removed his lips away from his. He opened his eyes again, all he could he feel was nothing, but numbness. It didn't too long for him to trying regain self, yet it still felt strange; the prince pushed the figure off from him from where he had stood and spun himself around and begin walking back from where he had came.  
  
An arm stretched out and grabbed him by the good wrist.  
  
"Wait..."   
  
"Let go of me!" He protested as he glared furiously through his purple eyes. He tried all attempts to pull his arm away from the doctor's grasp. He had never so felt nauseated and weak to do so. Still the man never seemed to give up in let go. "I said, let go of me!" He tugged harder to drag his wrist away again. "Look at me and listen!" This time, Nii Jieni had managed pulled him closer with bodies' inches from touching. "Is this what you want?" The demon prince paused.  
  
Nii Jieni gazed deeply into Kougaiji's eyes, and softly brushing the side arm with the tips of his fingers soothes the once struggling body. "Shhh..." The doctor leaned in, cupping his mouth onto his with a slower, and much deeper fervent kiss.   
  
A sense of being loved and belonging...  
  
A sheet of paper slipped from a clawed-hand, onto the cold floor.   
  
END 


End file.
